An Unfortunate Misunderstanding
by Emma'Billie
Summary: TRADUCTION. Damon reçoit un étrange message lui disant que Stefan est en couple avec Klaus. Ses instincts de frère ainé se réveillent et lui et Elijah commencent une enquête sur leurs frères, pendant que Damon cherche Klaus.


**Auteur :** Hellsleprechaun

**Traductrice : **Emma'Billie

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimers : **Je ne possède rien, tout est à L.J Smith, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson et l'histoire est à Hellsleprechaun qui m'a bien évidemment donnée l'autorisation de traduire son OS.

**Lien de la fic originale : **s/8064052/1/ (il suffit de copier ça après le dernier slash /)

**Dans la série**** :** L'action se passe certainement après le 3x13 sans pour autant tenir compte de l'intrigue générale (à savoir le plan d'Esther, etc.)

**Note de la traductrice : **Hello ! Je suis contente de vous présenter ma première traduction en solo. Il s'agit d'un OS vraiment léger qui m'a fait passer un excellent moment et j'espère que ma traduction lui rendra honneur. Si vous êtes bon en anglais, je vous invite grandement à lire l'originel qui sera toujours meilleur dans sa langue d'origine ;) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Damon Salvatore baissa les yeux vers son portable en les plissant. C'était impossible… Sûrement. Non, pas moyen.

Il fixa plus durement le message qu'il avait reçu d'Elena, comme si faire cela changerait ce qu'il lisait : _Viens juste de voir Stefan rouler une pelle à Klaus !_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Alaric avec méfiance mais résignation. Il savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'il ne veuille pas savoir mais il savait aussi qu'il devait être prêt à sauter à tout instant pour courir au secours de quelqu'un.

Damon lui tendit silencieusement son portable pour qu'il voit, il fut confus pendant quelques secondes et relut le message avant d'éclater de rire.

« Dans quel univers cela est-il drôle ? » Demanda Damon, incrédule.

« Damon, c'est l'autocorrection ! » sortit Alaric entre deux éclats de rire. **(1)**

Damon resta immobile pendant une seconde et puis commença aussi à rire avec soulagement. Il répondit à Elena. « _l'autocorrection est une garce !_ »

Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, son portable bipa à nouveau. « _ce n'était pas l'autocorrection._ »

« Eh bien, c'est assez gênant. » Commenta Alaric.

Damon fit irruption dans la pension Salvatore, claquant la porte qui se referma violemment derrière lui. « Stefan ! » Il cria, jetant un rapide regard vers le salon, il était vide. « Stefan ! » Il hurla, plus fort cette fois. Toujours pas de réponse.

Il courut dans les escaliers et dans la chambre de son frère, il n'était pas là non plus, pas que Damon soit vraiment surpris. Il était furieux, il ne pouvait pas que croire que son petit frère pelotait Klaus, _Klaus_, le con d'hybride, qui avait tué Jules, Jenna et Elena. Sans mentionner qu'il l'avait changé en boucher à nouveau, et l'avait emmené avec lui quand il avait quitté la ville pendant deux mois.

_Mmh, ils étaient probablement ensemble pendant tout ce temps. Peut-être même dans les années 20 aussi. _

Il grimaça à l'idée et essaya de contraindre son cerveau à la fermer, ça ne marcha pas.

_Tu sais, se rouler une pelle ne sera pas la pire chose qu'ils fassent ensemble._

« Ferme là. » Se dit-il à lui-même. Il ne voulait pas penser à Stefan avec n'importe qui de cette façon, homme ou femme, mais certainement pas avec _Klaus._ Il regarda partout dans la chambre de Stefan, pas sûr de quels indices il cherchait exactement, _j'aime Klaus_ ou _Mr Stefan Mikaelson_ écrit sur tout son journal, mais quelque chose. Il alla rapidement vers le placard et l'ouvrit de force, souriant triomphalement quand il vit la pile de vieux journaux déchirés appartenant à son frère. Il les tria du début à la fin rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur celui de l'année en cours. Il l'ouvrit et alla directement à la première page : _Damon, tu pensais vraiment que je cacherais mon journal dans un lieu aussi évident ?_

Damon grogna de frustration et lança le faux journal à travers la pièce, où il heurta le mur, tomba par terre et ses pages furent éparpillées.

_Ce n'est pas si bizarre,_ essaya-t-il de rationaliser. _Donc Stefan ne voulait pas que tu lises son journal, ce n'est rien qui sort de l'ordinaire. Il ne veut jamais que tu le lises, tu le fais de toute façon.._

_Ne te moque pas de toi. Il ne voulait pas que tu lises tout à propos de sa relation fleurissante avec Klaus._

Damon frappa à la porte de la demeure des Mikaelson sans s'arrêter. Après trente secondes environ, la porte était sèchement ouverte par une Rebekah irritable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Elle ricana alors qu'il la bousculait en entrant dans la maison. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Est-ce que tu es pressé de mourir ? »

« Où est Klaus ? » grogna-t-il, ignorant ses questions. L'hybride était fou s'il pensait qu'il allait s'approcher de son frère une nouvelle fois.

« Pas là. » répondit-elle sèchement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Elijah apparut tout à coup, élégamment habillé et calme comme d'habitude, mais regardant Damon avec suspicion.

« Où est Klaus ? » répéta-t-il à nouveau.

« Niklaus n'est pas là. Quel est le problème ? »

Damon sembla mal à l'aise.

« Rebekah, va à mon portefeuille, prends autant que tu veux et amuse-toi pendant une heure, s'il te plait. »

Elle soupira mais retrouva le sourire alors qu'elle considérait combien son frère aîné gardait dans son portefeuille.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Elijah invita Damon dans le salon et les deux s'assirent sur le canapé, comme s'ils allaient avoir une conversation civilisée sur la prochaine réunion du conseil.

« Donc, maintenant que ma sœur est partie, qu'est-ce que Niklaus a fait ? »

« Où est Kol ? » Demanda Damon, il ne voulait pas que ce petit bâtard fouineur écoute cela.

« Il est aussi sorti. » Elijah semblait perdre doucement patience. « Qu'est-ce que Niklaus a fait ? »

« Mon frère. » Dit Damon d'un ton désobligeant.

« Pardon ? » Elijah donnait l'impression, s'il avait été moins sophistiqué, de s'être étouffé avec sa boisson.

Damon continua. « Aviez-vous conscience que mon frère et votre frère sont… » Il s'arrêta, il n'était pas exactement sûr de ce qu'ils faisaient.

Elijah haussa un sourcil. « Vous savez Damon, la plupart des gens trouvent plus facile de converser quand ils font en réalité des phrases complètes. »

« J'ai reçu un message d'Elena plutôt disant qu'ils se pelotaient. »

Les yeux d'Elijah s'écarquillèrent légèrement – une réaction extrême. « Vous êtes certain ? Peut-être qu'Elena a mal interprété ce qu'elle a vu, ou peut-être vous l'avez mal comprise. » Suggéra-t-il raisonnablement, bien qu'il était clair qu'il pensait que la seconde option était beaucoup plus probable.

« Le message dit : _Viens juste de voir Stefan rouler une pelle à Klaus ! _De quelle autre manière je dois interpréter ça ? » Si Elijah savait, il espérait vraiment qu'il partagerait.

« Ah. » Il fut déconcerté pendant un moment mais se remit rapidement. « Peut-être qu'elle vous faisait un tour ? » Il était toujours assez froid à propos de toute la situation, buvant son thé et parlant d'un ton égal.

« Vous avez rencontré Elena pas vrai ? Elle plaisante aussi mal que Stefan. Elle ne fait pas ce genre de blague, elle n'est pas aussi hilarante que moi. » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Ou peut-être qu'elle n'est simplement pas aussi idiote que vous. » Dit Elijah avec un petit sourire légèrement moqueur. Quand il vit l'air agité de Damon, il devint plus sérieux. « Est-ce que vous me dites que vous croyez réellement à ça ? C'est ridicule. Ils se détestent l'un l'autre. » Signala-t-il rationnellement.

« Ou ils prétendent se détester l'un l'autre. » Théorisa-t-il. « Pensez à ça : ils ne se sont jamais vraiment complètement attaqués ou fait du mal à l'autre, ils sont souvent ensemble et ils font toujours des commentaires acerbes remplis d'insinuations. »

Elijah concéda ça en inclinant la tête.

De retour à la Pension Salvatore, Stefan passa la porte pour se retrouver instantanément face à son frère. « Où tu étais ? » S'enquit-il, fixant Stefan d'un air accusateur comme s'il était à un procès.

« J'étais au Gril » Répondit-il, regardant fixement Damon comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

« Toute la journée ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Damon ? Oui, j'y ai été toute la journée. » Il décocha à Damon un regard étrange avant de passer devant lui pour aller dans le salon et s'asseoir sur le canapé, où il se mit à feuilleter un magazine de voitures.

« Tout seul ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il distraitement.

« Tu étais tout seul ? »

« Pas toute la journée, non. Sérieusement Damon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

« Il n'y a rien qui ne va pas chez moi. »

« Tu agis comme un psychopathe. » Contra légèrement Stefan.

S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, alors il aurait sursauté de surprise alors que Damon était tout à coup juste à côté de lui sur le sofa. « Est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose ? » Il n'allait pas prétendre que lui et son frère avaient régulièrement des conversations à cœur ouvert, toutefois il aimait penser que Stefan ne gardait pas des choses, des choses qui n'étaient pas essentielles, secrètes de lui.

« Comme quoi ? » Son visage se froissa de confusion.

« Je ne sais pas… » Damon essaya d'avoir l'air décontracté. « Une nouvelle petite-amie, ou juste un nouvel ami. Ou peut-être _un vieil ami _? »

Stefan le regarda pendant un long moment avant de tourner son regard vers la vaste pièce. « Est-ce qu'on parle en code ou quelque chose ? »

Damon abandonna son faux air ignorant. « Je sais. N'essaie pas de le nier, Elena me l'a dit. »

Les yeux de Stefan s'agrandirent alors qu'il parcourait toutes les possibilités des choses humiliantes qu'Elena aurait pu dire à Damon sur lui.

Damon eut un faux rire légèrement menaçant. « Ne prétend pas être choqué. Elle sait, Ric sait, _je _sais et Elijah sait. »

« J'aimerais que tu _me _laisses savoir. » Explosa Stefan.

« Bien. Je sais à propos de Klaus et toi. »

Stefan haussa les sourcils, mais avant qu'il puisse demander à son frère clairement fou d'élaborer, Damon continua de parler.

« Tu ne le reverras plus jamais, même si je dois t'enfermer dans cette maison pour toujours. » Imposa-t-il avec son meilleur ton « ne discute pas avec moi ».

« De quoi tu parles bordel ? Tu es plus saoul que d'habitude ? »

Damon ne répondit pas, au lieu de ça sa main jaillit, brisant rapidement et sans douleur le cou de Stefan. Il saisit le corps de son frère et le traina au sous-sol, où il l'allongea sur le lit avant de fermer et verrouiller la porte en jetant une bouteille de sang d'animal et une poche de sang humain dans la cellule.

Il eut un sourire amer, maintenant tout ce qu'il devait faire était de trouver l'hybride.

Elijah sentit une vague de culpabilité alors qu'il se faufilait dans la chambre vide de Niklaus, ce n'était pas le genre de comportement qu'il pardonnait habituellement, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas oublier ce que Damon avait dit, il avait besoin de savoir si c'était vrai ou non. Ce n'était pas impossible, supposa-t-il, les goûts de son frère avaient été… variés dans le passé, mais ça lui semblait toujours peu probable.

Il s'approcha de la table de chevet où il repéra le carnet de croquis de Klaus, l'endroit où il mettait toutes ses pensées privées et ses sentiments. Quelque chose qu'il permettait rarement à l'un d'eux de voir. Il soupira et attrapa le bloc, il le feuilleta prudemment, ne voulant abîmer aucune des pages. La plupart des images n'étaient pas particulièrement surprenantes, quelques paysages, certaines de sa famille à différentes périodes, principalement en tant qu'humains, quelques unes de Rebekah dans les années 20, une de Tatia, deux de Caroline Forbes. Il allait abandonner espoir de trouver quelque chose d'utile quand sa respiration se bloqua, il pouvait à peine en croire ses yeux.

Un portrait de Stefan était sur la page devant lui, soigneusement dessiné, avec des détails précis dans les yeux, et un large sourire illuminant son visage, Elijah nota ses détails seulement après s'être remis du choc de Stefan étant complètement nu.

Bien, c'est une fichue évidence, conclut-il.

Damon était à l'affût dans la ville, cherchant l'original blond, quand son portable bipa, c'était Elijah lui disant que Klaus était de retour chez lui. Il était sur le point de remonter dans sa voiture, quand ses yeux aperçurent Elena.

Dix minutes plus tard, il trainait le double qui protestait dans la demeure des Mikaelson, où Elijah et Klaus se tenaient debout en les regardant nonchalamment.

« Damon, lâche-moi ! » Grogna-t-elle. Il obéit et elle le regarda de travers pendant une seconde avant de se tourner vers Elijah. « Elijah, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Klaus et Stefan sont _ensemble._ » Annonça Damon avec mépris, fusillant Klaus du regard. _Si un regard pouvait tuer,_ pensa-t-il avec mélancolie.

« Quoi ? » Nik semblait à la fois amusé et réellement surpris.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Depuis quand ? » Haleta Elena, alors qu'Elijah et Damon la fixaient tous les deux choqués.

« Je ne sais pas, tu es celle qui me l'a dit. » Lui rappela-t-il, elle le regarda d'un air ahuri.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu m'as envoyé un message. »

« Damon, je n'ai envoyé de message à personne, j'ai perdu mon portable depuis vendredi. »

Alors que Damon réfléchissait, Elena tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Elijah avait le sentiment qu'il avait passé sa journée à s'inquiéter pour rien et Klaus riait, Rebekah passa fièrement la porte d'entrée, Kol la suivant de près.

« Regardez qui j'ai trouvé. » héla-t-elle alors qu'elle entrait dans le salon, ses yeux se posèrent sur chacun d'entre eux. « Pourquoi est-il toujours là, et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? »

« Il y a eu un… regrettable malentendu. » Déclara Elijah, ignorant ouvertement le rire bruyant de Klaus.

Damon arrêta d'écouter les questions de Rebekah et composa plutôt le numéro d'Elena, peut-être que l'idiot qui avait monté tout ça serait assez débile pour répondre. Il se retourna brusquement au moment où il entendit une sonnerie derrière lui, émanant de la poche de la veste de Kol.

« Donc tu es celui derrière tout ça ? » Enjoint Damon, déchiré entre la colère et un respect limité pour le talent de Kol à semer la pagaille parmi eux.

« Je ne peux pas prendre tout le crédit. » Admit-il avec une fausse modestie. « Rebekah a aidé, elle a envoyé le message. »

« Alors qui a dessiné ça ? » Elijah tira un carnet de croquis de derrière un coussin fantaisie sur le canapé et tendit un dessin de son frère – nu.

« Pas moi. C'est affreux, sans mentionner irréaliste. » Critiqua Klaus. « Regardez-le – il sourit, et qui que ce soit qui a dessiné ça il a été _très _généreux, clairement dans certains départements en tout cas, je suis presque certain que les mamelons de Stefan n'ont pas cette forme là. »

« Tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour ça. Je n'ai jamais vu ses mamelons et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'oublier que tout le monde n'est pas aussi béni en étant aussi plantureux que je le suis. » Se vanta Kol.

Ce fut un peu plus d'une heure plus tard après que Damon ait laissé Stefan au sous-sol, où il avait attendu furieusement une explication, qu'il lui raconta les événements de la journée. Stefan sembla à la fois incrédule et légèrement amusé de… ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui.

« Ne fais pas semblant d'être si surpris. Est-ce que tu me dis que Klaus et toi ne l'avaient jamais voulu dans les années 20 ? » Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Stefan le regarda d'un air incrédule et rit. « Tu es un tel crétin parfois. »

Damon ricana, tapota l'épaule de Stefan et se leva pour aller boire un verre, ce n'est seulement quand il fut à mi-chemin qu'il lui apparut que Stefan n'avait pas dit non. Après une brève pause, il décida que parfois c'est mieux de ne pas savoir.

**Fin.**

* * *

**(1) **Alors j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas comment retranscrire le jeu de mot. En anglais, rouler une pelle se dit « make out », et Alaric pense qu'Elena ne voulait pas écrire « make out » mais « take out » qui peut dire dans un langage familier : descendre, buter, etc. D'où l'autocorrection.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture. Je transmettrais vos reviews à l'auteur puisque tout le mérite lui revient évidemment.

Je tiens à rajouter que, ayant tellement de magnifiques fics en anglais, je suis ouverte à des suggestions de traduction. Si vous avez entendu parler d'une fic ou que vous aimeriez en lire une mais que vous n'êtes pas très bon en anglais, vous pouvez m'envoyez le lien et si elle me plait, il est possible que je la traduise.

La traduction est une question de plaisir mais aussi de partage. C'est pourquoi je préfère traduire des fics désirées par les lecteurs francophones ;)

A bientôt, Emma'Billie.


End file.
